Naruto the reincarnation of the reaper
by Naruto ultimate dragon 9
Summary: naruto is recreated into a powerfull being by kami(not a good summary but i think its atleast a good story) also grammer not good flammers not acepted oh and i use spell check but the google docs to whatever fanfiction uses the mistakes just re apear and im to lazey to go back through it
1. the begining

hello my readers this is a new story of a semi strong naruto and hinata not godlike(yet) half demon half angel and finally human this will be a harem story with naruto using genjutsu ninjutsu and taijutsu and ninjutsu the harem will be:hinata fem itachi haku tsume(kiba's mom) ino tenten Lilith Kami Yami Shinigami Amaterasu Susanoo Tsukuyomi Fem bijuu 1-9 (later) yugito shizune tsunade suya haruno(sakura's mom) saya haruno(sakura's sister) anko kurenai mabui samui karui kin sutchi Temari Isaribi Mei Terumi Fu Kyoki Fem Hidan Fem Jashin Konan Fem Juubi Guren Naomi Haku Mikoto Ayame amaru kushina mocha(queen of vampires)

* * *

4 years after kyuubi attack October 10th

Little naruto was walking down the street after enjoying a beautiful day in the city of konoha where the birds chirped the air lazily blew in a warm embrace and the mobs ran around and the water was war- wait mob shit naruto turned around and sure enough gaining distance on him was a mob of thankfully civilians.

naruto turned around and started his escape only to run into an un moving force looking up naruto saw an ANBU with a dog mask and silver gravity defying hair "thank kami sama ANBU san pleas i need your help these people are chasing me please help" naruto said grabbing at the ANBU's pant leg "quiet demon you don't deserve to live"the ANBU shoved naruto to the ground allowing the mob to catch up and start beating him luckily he blacked out.

when naruto woke up he was in a sewer in front of a cage that could fit 12 hokage monuments stacked on top of each other "wonder where i am" naruto said sitting down in the water not caring that he was getting wet.

a bright white light shone from behind naruto and when he turned around he saw a woman with naturally grey hair purple eyes and a thick robe a man with a rinnegan and sharingan eye a woman with white hair and gold eyes and a thick white cloak the last woman had (insert perfect measurements) and finally a woman with black hair black eyes with red sclera and a black cloak.

"hello naruto kun do you know who we are"the woman in white said stepping forward and kneeling down to eye level "no should i" naruto said going on the defensive "well i'm kami, she's yami, she's shinigami, and she's Lilith and the fox behind you is kiyomi and we're here to give you some birthday gifts" she said patting his head frowning when he flinched back from her touch

"r-r-r-r really well what did you bring me" naruto stuttered this trick had been done before people would say they brought him presents and then beat him or kidnap him.

"well i'll go first i brought you some wings and a new doujutsu, the wings are just as they sound fully functional and the feathers are harder than steel so you can use them to block attacks and i will have to change your bone structure to that of a birds but this will make them stronger and the doujutsu is a perfect blend of the sharingan rinnegan and byakugan with none of the side effects it also includes a part that allows you to see heat signatures and something i like to call the hunter's vision which allows you to keep track of a trail now these two parts don't use chakra so there undetectable also this dojutsu is meant to be discreet so i tuned it so your eyes will just get brighter but one drawback of me giving these things to you is that you have to unlock each stage now you'll get the base forms but the more advanced stages you have to unlock on your own but the silver lining is that you won't have to kill anyone to gain the advanced stages just train with them or go through trauma i'll also give you access to angelic chakra but this chakra was never meant for human use your angelic blood will give you some resistance but you'll still get hurt when using it over time you will gain a tolerance like kiyomi chan's chakra i was also able to find out your heart summons and i was surprised lion,raven dragon,toad,and phoenix some of the rarest i have given you the summon contracts for the lions dragons and phoenix you'll have to find the others yourself also you won't be able to summon the bosses right off the bat you'll need to work your way up and some of the bosses can only be summoned by certain chakras like the phoenix and dragon can only be summoned by angelic chakra the lions normal or demonic and ravens only demonic toads normal now if you summon one of the normal chakra clans with angelic or demonic chakra it will severely over power the summon and you may get multiple members of the same clan " she said stepping back and the woman with black hair stepped forward.

"unfortunately i don't have much to give you naruto kun so this is what i got, i will give you a chakra sensing ability but like the other things your receiving it will require you to train to increase the range as it is now you will be pretty much blind in this respect i'm also giving you access to demonic and devil chakra you'll need to train and like with angelic chakra it will hurt your body and you will have a slight resistance but devil chakra is special there is a state when all your abilities physical and otherwise are twice as strong we call it devil trigger mode though the strain on your body will also increase so be careful i the last thing i give you is a soul weapon now these are special because there sentient and come with 6 modes (besides shiki and banki all original) shikai,bankai,fullbring,overcharge,barrier breaker and godmode now the first three put no strain on your body but the last three do now if you were ever to have both the godmode release and the devil trigger on at the same time there's a less than one percent chance you will live"she said giving him a hug and the grey haired woman stepped forward

"hello naruto kun from me i will unlock your full potential so everything about you is better than the rest of humans what this means is that while humans have a maximum limit to how much weight they can lift with all the training possible you will not have this limit it's the same way with how fast you can go i will also give you books on fuinjutsu and another soul weapon" she said also giving him a hug then the woman with the purple eyes came up

"hellooo naruto _kun_ my name is lilith and what i'm going to give you is an aura of seduction all you need to know to successfully make a woman become addicted to you" she said giving him a hug and a sensual kiss

"now naruto kun i need you to turn around to receive your final gifts from kyomi chan" kami said pointing at the cage

"hello naruto i am the kyuubi and my gifts are complete access to my chakra but you'll have to work up to the full amount the fox summoning contract but you can only summon my clan with my chakra and all the memories i have of your parents" the mighty kyuubi looked sad

"oh hello kyuubi thank you for the gifts" naruto said not even surprised that he was the container of the kyuubi

"you're not even surprised" she yes SHE was surprised

"no it's not really that hard to put together you take my birthday the day of the kyuubi festival the fact that the yondaime was the kind of man who wouldn't ask someone to do something he wouldn't do himself then the fact that everyone calls me kyuubi brat and demon brat and the fact that i'm the carbon copy of the yondaime you will find that i'm the container of the kyuubi and the son of the yondaime by the way are you a boy or a girl" naruto said walking up to the cage and laying up against kyuubi. a red light flashed behind kami yami shinigami and the SOSP

"my gifts to you naruto kun is hardened steel like skin and the wolf summoning contract now your skin can still be cut so don't get overconfident in this ability " a woman with red hair and blue eyes said

"jashin what are you doing here" yami said turning around

"i just wanted to give him some stuff as well" jashin said yami nodding

"now it's my turn i will give you books on taijutsu ninjutsu stealth kenjutsu ninjutsu chakra control and manipulation chakra exercises books on how to make your own ken tai and ninjutsu styles and jutsu" the man said stepping back

"now naruto kun giving you all these gifts would mean changing you so you would be 25% angel devil succubus and demon do you accept" naruto nodded his head yes and changed his life forever

* * *

12 years later naruto age 16

Allot had changed since that day when naruto received his gifts.

he had adopted a mask of idiocy and wore it while with the populace of konoha. he bombed all the academy tests failed the exams 2 times already only to be with her his dear sweet hinata he had discovered that she was behind a mask too she thought he would judge her for her _taste_ but on the contrary he loved her even more for it.

when naruto woke up in his hospital bed he had seen the hokage and immediately asked for a new apartment and private training field which he got because the villagers had burned his apartment the new one was an upgrade from the old one.

naruto had improved his dojutsu tremendously but had only unlocked 3 tomoe with his sharingan and 2 rings on his rinnegan allowing him the powers of the preta human and animal paths, over the past 8 years becoming proficient in 3 taijutsu styles his ninjutsu was good but not perfect he knew at least 5 jutsu for each of his elements and his control over his affinities was good but nowhere near perfect his stealth was so good no one could find him if he didn't want them too.

naruto was getting ready for the academy putting on that horrid orange jumpsuit i mean a little orange is okay but that much is just wrong.

when naruto got to the academy he got the usual glares from the adults the sneer from the uchiha the disgusted look fro the whoreuno monkey and the hoping glance from hinata who had her shye mask up.

"the genin exams will consist of a written test and an accuracy portion then you will perform the three academy jutsu and if you do well you will pass"iruka droned on. first was the written test which naruto.

'barely' passed in truth he could have aced it ten times over, next was the accuracy portion which naruto again just made it then came the jutsu portion.

naruto was finally up everyone else had already gone and it was his turn,when naruto got up to the stand in another room next to the classroom he did his transformation of the third hokage but with huge lips then came the replacement which naruto did perfectly switching with mizuki who got hit in the face with an eraser then the clone technique was a real failure three dead looking clones flopping around on the floor.

* * *

Rest is cannon

Naruto had just stolen the scroll and was in the forest reading the scroll

"Let's see exploding shadow clone , multi shadow clone jutsu,earth clone,water clone,lightning clone,ooh and minato namikazes private sealing journal" naruto unsealed the journal wrote down what he needed for the jutsu then rolled up the scroll sensing mizuki

"Good job naruto you passed now hand me the scroll so i can return it to hokage sama" mizuki said with a kind facade

"What do you think hinata chan should we give it to him" naruto said looking up with electric blue eyes shining shadowing the rest of his face with their luster and ethereal shine

"I don't think so naruto kun if we did then all those wonderfully destructive jutsu will be lost oh kami i think i just came " you could hear the sound of a shudder and the licking of lips from all around the forest somehow hinata was projecting her voice all around them

"I think you're right hinata chan plus i won't be able to get the key to kyomi chan's seal or figure out how to get her yin half back" naruto said drawing a kunai

"Ha you think you and your little bitch can beat me i'll kill you and your little whore"mizuki took out a kunai and stabbed it into naruto's chest watching as the blood gushed from the wound what he didn't expect was for naruto to fade into nothingness

"shit genjutsu okay come out demon brat i know you're out there if you do i'll tell you why you're so hated" mizuki said trying to entice naruto to come out of hiding

"You know why i'm hated tell me" naruto said appearing" naruto appeared appearing on the edge of the forest

"Yes you see it all started a long time ago 16 years to be precise the kyuubi attacked and was defeated then sealed into a severely weakened form that is you you are the kyuubi no yoko you are the demon who killed so many" now mizuki was expecting for naruto to break down crying so he could kill him what he was not expecting was for naruto to burst out laughing

"Oh that was a good one me the kyuubi that is rich i am not the kyuubi mizuki i couldn't compare to her beauty" naruto said before he started to slap mizuki around beating him around like a rag doll.

When naruto was done playing with mizuki the anbu arrived and took mizuki away then the hokage arrived to talk to them hinata had joined him "Good job on a successfully completed S rank mission the mission shall be recorded on your records and the money put in your accounts, by the way naruto kun how are you doing on unlocking your wings" the hokage said making small talk

"Good ive almost got it down one more month and i'll have it " naruto said picking his nails with a kunai "Now i am giving you both a jonin field promotion but i am putting you on a genin team so the council won't give you any flake"sarutobi said lifting up his pipe and walking off

* * *

The next day the academy

Naruto walked in the academy and had changed his outfit he was now wearing a shirt so tight it showed off every curve and muscle of his body as if he wasn't wearing a shirt at all plated fingerless gloves a black leather belt with two swords strapped to his waist thick leather pants that hid steel greaves going all the way up to his knee and black combat boots, When hinata came in all the boys were on the floor well their jaws at least she was wearing a short pink silk top with a short midriff baring leather jacket with high heels and spandex pants.

"Naruto baka what are you doing here you didn't pass" kiba said eyeing hinata up and down

"Oh i just completed an S rank mission and got a field promotion so nothing really" kiba and the rest of the students gaped and that is when iruka walked in

"Now for the teams(cannon teams just these two will be different) team 7 sauske uchiha sakura haruno and kiba inuzuka team 8 shino aburame shakira (oc completely unimportant) and sai also the female and male rookie of the year is due to the fact that his grades were falsified and when we reviewed them they were excellent naruto uzumaki and hinata hyuga" iruka said reading off a list

"WHAT IRUKA THAT SHOULD BE SAUSKE KUN NOT NARUTO BAKA" iruka silenced her with a frigid glare

"Wait iruka sensei what about naruto and hinata they weren't on any teams" shino said "that's because they are there own team with anko mitarashi as their sensei" iruka sia suppressing a shudder at anko's name. Approximately 10 minutes later something broke through the window and was revealed as a sign that read ' team zero meet me at training ground 44" naruto and hinata got up and left through the window

"I know short chapter i'll try and make them better


	2. the team

Meeting the team heading to wave

Naruto and hinata took the roof tops to training ground 44 the self proclaimed forest of death when the couple arrived they were greeted with dense vegetation and the growls of oversized beast's suddenly a kunai whizzed out of the vegetation heading straight for naruto's head but before it could reach its mark a length of brown leather wrapped around it causing it to rest in hinata's hand "very good but you'll need to do better than that" a voice said from behind hinata "oh really" the voice felt a blade prick her back as the hinata in front of her wavered and broke apart fading into nothingness.

After anko was done with her little impromptu test introductions were made and the team moved to a small dango shop near the team's new training ground this is where we find them now " i need to know your weaknesses so we can try and make them strengths" anko was sitting in front of her massive pile of dango talking to her team whilst taking bites of her food of the gods.

"Well i guess i'll start the main things i can think of would be i need training in kenjutsu i'm good but nowhere near master level so yeah i need to expand my jutsu repair and improve my chakra control also i have some dojutsu i need to train in and once i unlock my wings i'll need to incorporate them into my fighting" naruto said sipping his sake "my turn well i need to work on my chakra reserves and strength right now i also need to expand my jutsu i have an ice bloodline but right now i only really have genjutsu and i need to get better in kenjutsu and bladed whips" hinata said sipping her chai tea.

Anko thought on this for a moment mentally running through her lists of contacts "okay i think i can help but first we have to go to a weapons shop to get you guys some scrolls for your kenjutsu and hinata i'm sure they have something for your bladed wip by the way you two do you both have a taijutsu" anko ticked off each question on her fingers "yeah we do but we're really just starting because it's a blend of two styles the first the lion style which focuses on reflexes to dodge attacks speed and strength and the second style is the dragon style which focuses on heavy strikes and the ability to take damage" naruto said.

The newly minted team entered the store with higurashi weapons emblazoned on a sign out front it was a simple building bare on the outside but on the inside every wall bore a weapon of some kind and if by the off chance it didn't there was a rack with scrolls or special cloths "hello there what can i do for you oh mitarashi san how are you and who are these new victims of yours" a man built like a bear said from the back of a counter after the doors bell announced new customers, the man was large with an impressive gut and huge brown beard his kind brown eyes showing signs of constant smiling or laughter though smudged with ash and soot as it may be wearing a blacksmith's apron a flannel shirt with the sleeves rolled back and simple black pants the man gave off a gentle giant vibe.

"Not victims yet alex there my new students and i need some weapon scrolls for them" anko said "well what do they need" the man's eyes slid over to naruto taking a close look at him naruto was thinking 'this was it he's gonna kick me out now' rage at the fact that people still show him hate fear that this could ruin his relationship with his new sensei all these emotions ran through naruto but the man's gaze simply slid right back over to anko when she started speaking "we need two scrolls for high level kenjutsu and if you have it something for a bladed whip".

the man started to rummage around and naruto started to wander off into the cloths till a certain piece caught his eye it was a battle coat that hung down to naruto's knees all black with orange trim, opening the coat naruto saw two sheaths attached to the inside of the coat "excuse me higurashi san tell me more about this coat" after finishing up with the girls the proprietor of this fine establishment had drifted around fixing things that were out of place and stocking the shelves.

"Well this coat is made of steel weave threads under the face of the coat there is a layer of chain mail then to top it all off is the final layer made of leather, the coat is fitted with comfort and self repair seals and self adjusting temperature seals the two holsters can hold two katana and are built for easy and quick draw" the man said pointing to each feature as he explained them "if your interested i also have an upgraded pair of fingerless plated gloves" naruto thought about it and decided to take a look "sure what's so upgraded about them" "well aside from the fact that they have a wrist to fingertip plate they also have retractable knuckle busters made of the finest chakra conductive metal" "okay i'll take them the coat and an order of 1000 kunai shuriken 12 spools of super sharp ninja wire and 50 packs of exploding tags now how much is this gonna run me" naruto ticked off his orders on each finger "not a single yen" "what why?" "for giving me a chance i know of your condition and expect that you would be distrustful of any complete stranger" "naruto did you really think i would bring you to someone who i thought would just kick you out" "you'll always be welcome in my shop naruto" happiness coursed through naruto.

After a very nice exchange the teams went off to prepare for their other temporary sensei kakashi's test in the morning, when hinata and naruto woke up they prepared for their test which they'd received notice about from anko so naruto donning his new coat putting his swords in the sheath and making some ahem other preparations.

We now rejoin naruto in his temporary team's training ground picking his nails with a kunai "heh i'm surprised you showed up dobe im mean you're on a team with an elite uchiha so just don't get in my way" annoyance flamed through naruto as sauske and his whore oh sorry i mean bubblegum banshee sakura sauntered up to him with a holier than thou attitude "i'll be sure not to" naruto said sarcastically then looked down with sauske following his gaze only to see a kunai pointed at his nuts "or maybe i should just do the whole world a favor and just end you chances of a new uchiha clan nah i'll wait" sauske would've said something but kakashi chose that moment to appear three hours late i might add causing naruto to gain an annoyed look "now my cute little students it's time to start the test whoever can get one of these bells states whoever doesn't gets dropped from the ninja program entirely ready go".

Sauske and sakura shot off in different directions hiding in the woods but naruto stayed still cleaning his fingers with a kunai "uh naruto you know you're supposed to hide right" naruto smirked amusement playing on his face.

naruto took the kunai and threw it at kakashi " **shadow kunai jutsu** " the one kunai turned into 40, when the kunai got closer to kakashi naruto shouted out " **boom** " and all the kunai exploded in a violent showing of fire and smoke spewing shrapnel everywhere covering the field in smoke "come on kakashi i know you're still alive" naruto drew his two swords the second one a long katana 42 inches long with a pure black blade with red glowing archaic runes going down the side and a handle wrapped in purple cloth "well naruto i must say i'm impressed but you'll need to do better" kakashi appeared behind naruto and was met with an exploding kunai which was dodged

* * *

 **With sauske**

Sauske was squatting behind a bush watching the dobe fight kakashi and actually hold his ground how dare this low class clanless loser upstage him the showing from naruto incited rage in sauske rage for the dobe and rage for the fact that he sauske was nothing like naruto then he felt a tap on his shoulder "hey sauske the point of this test is teamwork we need to work together to beat him" naruto stood behind sauske the rage that had previously gone through sauske was now a blazing inferno "go to hell dobe i don't need you" sauske took out a kunai and stabbed naruto in the chest causing the clone to poof away.

* * *

 **With sakura**

We find sakura also watching the fight and thinking about sauske 'who does that dobe think he is taking all of sauske kuns glory' then she felt a tap on her shoulder and screamed a deafening scream good thing naruto brought earplugs and silencing seals "naruto baka what the hell do you think you're doing" sakura was in an uncontrollable rage sakura rounded on him shaking her fist like she was gonna hit him "sakura we don't have time for this the test is about teamwork we need to come up with a plan" "oh please a dobe like you could never even hope to compare to my sauske kuns greatness you'll just drag us down i'm going to wait here for my sauske kun to defeat that pathetic man we call a sensei and then he'll realize were meant for each other and marry me then do a lot of dirty things to me on our wedding night now leave" sakura threw a kunai at the naruto clone but missed and so the clone left.

The fight against kakashi was going well for naruto he had kakashi running like a little bitch with his exploding kunai, naruto stopped raining exploding kunai down on kakashi's sorry ass and made the fox handsign " **clone circus** " 100 clones appeared in a great cloud of smoke grinding resting their swords on their shoulders kakashi looked on at this display of power with an ever horrifying expression "oh fuck my life" kakashi said then proceeded to run like a little bitch again .

* * *

 **2 hours of kakashi running like a little bitch later**

The bell had finally rung and we now find our little dysfunctional group by a group of logs embedded in the ground with sakura and sauske tied to said stumps "i demand you let us go i am an uchiha an elite the dobe should be tied to this stupid log" "my mother's on the civilian council when she finds out what you did to us you'll be thrown in jail" were such things that were coming out of sauske and sakura's mouths the anger evident in their voices " **silence** sakura sauske i could give two absolute shits about who you're related to if i could have it my way i would banish you two from the ninja program and just train naruto he certainly deserves it more than you two spoiled little fucks" kakashi's eye promised death to anyone who dared to correct him but sauske was so dumb he didn't care "oh what has that dobe done that could be more than what me an elite uchiha has done why should he get special treatment" sauske had that superior smirk on his face.

Kakashi looked absolutely livid "what he has done sauske is go toe to toe with me he might have even beaten me if the timer didn't run out naruto is humble he doesn't gloat now the civilian council is forcing me to take you on as a student so i'll pass you this time so you will meet me in this training ground at 7 we will train for six hours naruto will be here for three then go to your other sensei then naruto will re join us at the end of your alternate training then we will be taking missions till 5 i'll give you a lift to your apartment naruto" kakashi put his hand on naruto's shoulder and they disappeared in a swirl of leaves leaving sauske and sakura screaming in a rage.

* * *

 **1 month later**

Team 7 had progressed in the month since they were first thrown together and i'm not talking about attitude wise yeah that actually decreased they were hostile towards each other with sauske being the gigantic prick he was and sakura the ever loyal whore.

The team well when i say team i mean naruto had just solved the demon cat problem forever with naruto showing the daimyo's wife how to properly hold tora and receiving extra pay and sauske of course whined by a little bitch now they were after sauske and sakura's whining and kakashi's assurance that with him and naruto on the job nothing seriously bad would happen getting a C rank mission.

"I have one mission taking a bridge builder home" "we'll take it" kakashi took the scroll and they all went to pack.

Naruto body flickered back to his apartment to be jumped on by hinata who engaged him in a passionate kiss wrapping her leg around his waist so he would have to grab her ass to support her "hey hinata chan i have a mission i'll be gone for at least a week" naruto said after disengaging from the kiss "okay be safe naruto kun i know you're strong but still you're not unbeatable" "want me to make a few clones to 'entertain you' " naruto said with a knowing smirk "oh yes please" hinata said with a saucy smirk sauntering away receiving a slap on the ass from naruto who created 20 clones instantly causing a cacophony of moans and screams to emanate from the bedroom.

Naruto made his way to the gate and when he got there he made a clone and had it go to the hokage's tower and then proceeded to wait for his team mates.


	3. wave

Naruto and Hinata just came back from the municipal building trying to get some land they could afford as Naruto's apartment was getting a little cramped in the ah bed department during some night time activities.

Naruto and Hinata sat down in a coffee shop and ordered what else coffee and a light snack they were just getting done when they were approached by an ANBU "Naruto uzumaki and Hinata hyuuga you are ordered to report to the hokage's office for mission assignment" the ANBU said tersely then disappeared.

Hinata and Naruto now stand in the hokage's office waiting for their mission Naruto's arm wrapped around Hinata.

"At approximately 1300 hours yesterday team Kakashi encountered the demon brothers C rank nuke nines who are infact known associates of the demon of the mist zabuza momochi and instead of taking the lead and defeating the demon brothers Kakashi let his students take care of them which they did rather poorly well when i say they i mean kiba inuzuka apparently Sauske uchiha was knocked unconscious after demanding the demon brothers teach him all they know and Sakura haruno fainted and instead of stepping in Kakashi who was presumed dead allowed the lone kiba inuzuka to fight the duo who escaped after taking some hard knocks from kiba escaped and then in the ultimate show of stupidity didn't turn back or even call for backup until he got his ass handed to him on a silver platter getting trapped in a water prison jutsu and was given his freedom by kiba inuzuka who was able to get zabuza away from Kakashi where he was taken out by a hunter nine your mission is to go to wave and clean up your secondary objective is to kill the shipping tycoon gato who is believed to have been involved in illegal activities and due to Kakashi's stupidity your team will be taking command of the two operations here is a scroll confirming my orders dismissed"

Uh jiji i'm gonna need to take a look at the forbidden scroll when we get back and if you can i need you to tear some red tape for me i've been trying to buy some land in the clan district but i keep getting blocked by the civilian council"

I'll see what i can do Naruto kun and you can look at the forbidden scroll any time you want it is yours after all"

"What do you mean jiji" "i'll explain later when you get back".

The team had made good time getting to wave but had stopped to lay out plans "okay Naruto i want you to disperse your clones around the island look for gato's mansion and warehouses when they find them i want you to keep an eye on the place, Hinata you keep working on that idea of yours and guys i know you have your differences with team seven so when i'm not around you have command of the genin at least and as an added bonus Kakashi can't tell you what to do".

The team resumed their journey to wave finally arriving at about noon the next day arriving at the client's home.

Anko knocked on the door which was opened by a woman with dark hair "hello may i help you" "yes we are the backup that team 7 requested may we please come in" the woman gestured for them to come in and moved into the kitchen.

Kakashi came down the stairs to meet the backup he called for "it's good to see you anko i really need this back up" "yeah well the hokage isn't happy with you Kakashi your report did not make you or your team look good the only one who came out of this good was the inuzuka boy" anko and Kakashi were all business "yeah i know i just assumed the best thing for me would be to tell the truth" Kakashi rubbed the back of his head then the dumbass came down

"What the hell do you think you're doing dobe this is my mission we don't need you or your whore's help" Sauske said with an arrogant smirk on his face "don't talk down to your superiors you little shit uchiha or not i will have you severely punished for the next infraction" Sauske eyed anko up and down "you would bear strong children" anko was agast and then a devilish smile graced her beautiful face "Kakashi i think i'll borrow your student for some private training" anko grabbed Sauske by the collar and dragged him into the woods where you could hear girly screams of agony.

* * *

 **The next day living room**

"So Kakashi give me the run down" "after kiba freed me from the water prison jutsu zabuza was seemingly killed by a hunter nin who took the body i now believe that the hunter nin was infact working with zabuza, when the hunter nin struck zabuza and killed him he used senbon and put them in zabuza's neck from what i believe it will take about a week to recuperate". Anko thought on the matter "okay we should stick to upping our genins levels for now cause we still have to protect the client and we know zabuza will come to us eventually so what have you taught your students so far" Kakashi nervously rubbed the back of his head as he said "team exercises" "what that's it you took your students on C rank mission on team exercises alone then kept on a mission that had a certainty of you running into a high level nuke nine. You know what forget it you go teach your students my team has other stuff to do come on guys" anko stormed away in a rage.

Going up the stairs to the sleeping area "okay guys right now we're gonna focus of finding gatos mansion and other dens of ill repute Naruto send out clones to scour the island that's really all we can do until the mansion is found". Naruto shoved Hinata against the wall and they started to furiously make out Naruto keeping Hinata pressed against the wall to the point she jumped and wrapped her legs around Naruto's waist so he had to support her weight by holding her rather large and shapely ass "uh Naruto i need you it's been so long" Naruto carried Hinata into the bedroom and threw her down on the mattress. 6 hours later Hinata and Naruto emerged from their bedroom for dinner Hinata's hair was disheveled and her clothes were crumpled. Everything was going well at the dinner

Sauske was behaving and Sakura was quiet then the kid showed up "why do you try so hard you'll all just die anyway you can't beat gato" inari screamed at them "yes we can kid because if you let someone beat the hope out of you then you might as well kill yourselves you must always believe that you can win if you just try hard enough" Naruto said with a smile splitting his face "that's not true you're just a fool who has never felt pain before when you leave your going back to a loving family and a big house with lots of food all this is to you is another notch in your belt and some money in a bank account you don't CARE" inari said and angry look in his eyes. The room exploded in an oppressive aura no one was really affected but they all felt it was there like an insurmountable force straining against a door you were holding closed with your body.

Naruto and his team were sitting at the table with team seven and Tazuna's family eating soup

"why do you try so hard you're just going to get killed you can't beat Gato he's just too powerful you don't know what it's like to lose everything you don't know pain in your comfy village where everything is fine with your big houses and your fancy clothes " it started out as a whisper and then progressed to a shout. the room was flooded with KI everyone accepted for Naruto's women started to breath heavier.

"oh really i don't know pain. how's this for painful kid have you ever been beaten for trying to buy food, have you ever been chased down and beaten by mobs on your birthday because of something you have no control over have you ever had to live on the streets scrounging food going hungry every day and cold every night have you ever been beaten for trying to play with other kid's been called a demon has a kind old lady out of the blue took you away to her house and fed you given you clothes and a bed only to awake in the middle of the night to find yourself chained to that very same bed and that very same kind old woman standing over torturing you at the tender age of 3. i'll show you what real pain look's like".

"Naruto-BAKA STOP LYING NONE OF THOSE THINGS REALLY HAPPENED TO YOU YOU'RE JUST TRYING TO LOOK COOLER THAN Sauske-KUN AND GET OTHER PEOPLE'S PITY YOU STUPID BAKA DON'T YOU KNOW Sauske WATCHED HIS ENTIRE FAMILY SLAUGHTERED"Naruto just stared at Sakura before he ripped open his shirt showing that he was very tanned and muscular but that is not what made all the women (except Sakura) cry and have nightmares for the next month Naruto's body was a map of abuse with long gashe like scars thin one's short one's deep one's he even had a fist sized hole in his chest and they were all warped showing that they happened at a young age

"by the time i was three i had had over 900 assassination attempts 200 attempted poisoning and. 30% of all that happened in the hospital it happened so frequently that to this day i have my own private nurses,doctors,and my own private hospital room in the hospital with a 24hr anbu guard because people try to kill me so much. by the time i was 4 i was living on my own because the matron of the orphanage used to let the mob's in to beat me or would lock me out especially on my birthday i had my own apartment and a monthly stipend, i had to have my own bank account because the civilian council would try and siphon off my stipend" Naruto with his shirt and vest gap stormed out of the room Hinata following.

* * *

Naruto's voice had taken a deep tone and after his speech Naruto left the room of crying women and furious kiba and tazuna with a flippant mention on going to blow off steam.

"Kakashi is that really true what he said?" Tsunami said wiping the tears from her eyes

"Unfortunately that was the sugar coated version Naruto could brag more assassination attempts than every kage nobleman and daimyo in the world but the worst was when the citizens crucified him someone had given them seals that blocked sound and chakra spikes from escaping from the barrier they tortured him until the chunin conducted a morning sweep (if you want to know about the beating it's in the first chapter)".

Naruto opened his eyes at someone's insistence he was dead tired after obliterating the landscape all night. The person currently trying to rip out his shoulder turned out to be a pale woman "why are you sleeping out here you'll catch a cold". Sensing something off about the girl Naruto checked her chakra levels and found they were high for a civilian "i'm gonna guess that your zabuza's apprentice i actually have a little offer for him" the girl was instantly on guard pulling out some senbon "what's your offer by the way my names haku" haku was tired of running of constantly looking over her shoulder "a fight between me and zabuza if i win then zabuza and anyone else he wishes come back with me where i can guarantee asylum and to grease the wheels so to speak zabuza must give up gato's hideout if i lose then we will hand over the bridge builder" "i will take this offer back to my master" haku slowly backed up wary that this was a double cross. Naruto calmly watched haku leave "you can come down now Hinata" Naruto smirked when he heard the soft crunch of leaves under Hinata's foot "aww how did you know i was there" Hinata pouted cutely then sat in Naruto's lap "well you forgot to mask your chakra signature and your breathing" Naruto said running a hand through her hair "but i did" "but not well enough you forget i am the king of pranks the overlord of all that is funny and-" Hinata silenced him by initiating a hot make out session. 30 minutes later both parties were sitting breathless "so what are you gonna do today Naruto-kun" "probably work on my kenjutsu and taijutsu hows your new jutsu coming along" Naruto said idly fondling one of her breasts eliciting a moan from the girl when he tweaked one of her nipples "it's fine i've got most everything done and all the bugs worked out but i still need a look at your father's fuinjutsu journal fo the final touches but did you really challenge one of the seven swordsmen of the mist to a fight with half assed kenjutsu and taijutsu" Naruto noded still groping Hinata's breasts but had now devoted both hands to the task of teasing his fiancee "uh that feels wonderful but i have to go bye" Hinata regretfully disengaged herself from Naruto's talented fingers to sashay her way out of the clearing.

* * *

 **Unknown location with haku**

Haku made her way back to the hidden base gato had provided for the duration of this mission.

"Zabuza sama i bring news of the teams sent to protect the bridge builder" "well what is it haku and how many times have i told you to dispense with that zabuza sama shit you're like a daughter to me and should address me as such" " right father well one of the genin offered us a deal you and him in a one on one duel if he wins you and anyone you wish get guaranteed asylum in konoha if you win we get the bridge builder and a free pass out of here" zabuza gained a contemplative look "let me think on this haku"

* * *

 **With anko**

Anko was on her way to check on Naruto who still hadn't returned from wherever it is he went last night and anko was concerned. Anko arrived at the clearing Hinata told her Naruto was currently training in and gasped as it seemed at some point Naruto had taken his shirt and jacket off and was now naked from the waist up and sweating heavily. Anko watched mesmerized as Naruto's hot body tensed and muscles rippled with power his movements were so graceful but full of power. Despite her claims anko was infact a virgin most people didn't want to associate themselves with her due to her past with orochimaru and ever since Naruto joined her team he had been nothing but nice to her laughing with her and in a way he was a kindred spirit because of the Kyuubi. Anko felt feeling well up inside her she had never felt before "you love him don't you" "gah Hinata i swear i was just coming to check up on him" anko was nervous everyone in konoha knew that no one messes with a hyuuga women's man lest they wish to die a very painful death "it's okay anko you see if there has to be only one thing i learned from my time with Naruto is that i can not fully satisfy him i mean in bed when we have sex it goes on for hours and he makes me pass out cold every time without expending even a fraction of his energy so i have come used to the idea that Naruto will need other lovers to satisfy him this is what i offer you a chance to be with Naruto i'll let you think on it" with that Hinata left.

Naruto was aware of the two women currently talking about him though he didn't know that but that was not what he was focused on. What his attention was focused on was a new sword technique. See what he was trying to do was create an attack that could incapacitate several hundred enemies at once as he was under the impression that gato would try and bring the brunt of his forces to bear if things worked out between him and zabuza.

* * *

 **Back at the house a few days later the day of the fight**

Naruto had run himself ragged the day before so anko had decided to let him sleep in and of course Sauske and Sakura were opposed to it Sauske saying that 'if an uchiha didn't get to sleep in then neither did a dobe' of course anko got her way as Naruto was HER genin so Kakashi or Sauske had any say in the matter. Naruto walked down stairs to see some punk samurai trying to take Tsunami and inari defending her. Naruto appeared behind the samurai "you two disgrace the name samurai" Naruto said in a chilling tone then the two wannabes were thrown out of the house "don't look inari" pretty soon the sound of agonized screams could be heard then the smell of cooking meat.

"Stay in the house i have a schedule to keep" Naruto appeared to speak to them disappeared. Naruto arrived at the site of the bridge to find a tense standoff "zabuza what is your answer" Naruto pulled his swords free as either way there was gonna be a fight to the death "i accept your offer Naruto uzumaki" zabuza drew his sword as well and then the fight was on. Naruto slashed the bridge in the direction of zabuza with benihime sending a spike of red energy and earth to try and impale zabuza through the midsection but zabuza dodged to the side avoiding the spike. Zabuza rushed Naruto swinging his sword to try and decapitate him. Naruto ducked then sent a slash at zabuza's knees and zabuza used the sheer size of his blade to block the strike while still keeping his guard up. Naruto jumped back to create distance then sheathing his sword and creating 5 shadow clones who then went through handsigns and when they were done they all shouted out there jutsu at the same time

" **Earth dragon jutsu"**

" **Lightning dragon jutsu"**

" **Water dragon jutsu"**

" **Fire dragon jutsu"**

" **Mass combination jutsu: grand dragon opera"**

Naruto threw his arms into the air and the dragons were released. Zabuza watched in horror as 4 elemental dragons barreled towards him "oooh fuck me i conceed". Naruto instantly sent all the dragons towards the sky where he cut the chakra flow making them explode.

"You are insane kid" zabuza said a bloodthirsty grin on his face "so you've betrayed me well i was planning to do the same to you anyways boys whoever brings me zabuza's head gets double pay and two of those women" black tar like chakra covered the bridge and KI hung thick in the air "you would dare talk about my hinata-chan like that i'll fucking kill you" naruto's eyes were glowing with an ice blue aura. Zabuza was equally as angry "you would dare to talk about my daughter like that".

Naruto held his swords in the air " **noble souls and wicked heart grant me aid in this my time of need to put all to flame and earth obliterate your enemies and protect thy friends awaken-benihime(crimson princess)** " naruto's chakra shot into the air and slammed down on naruto forming a pillar in the sky. When naruto was revealed he was completely different with snow white wings stretched out behind him grey skin and glowing ice blue eyes in which blood red tear marks fell from and only dressed in a white robe " _ **gato you have threatened one of the women i love most you shall die a painful death**_ " naruto dragged benihime across the ground flicking the tip towards the small army assembled. The ground cracked and thousands of earth spears shot towards the army and because of gato going for quantity over quality they were all slaughtered.

Naruto appeared in front of gato grabbing him by the throat "absorb" gatos memories flooded naruto's mind then well to try and describe what happened so people can understand it gato's memories flowed into a small box that closed when they were all in there then everything went dark.

* * *

 **A few days later**

Naruto opened his eyes slowly to see the ceiling of what he guessed was the room he had stayed in at tsunami's house. Naruto heard the door open and turned his head to see hinata with a bowl of what he assumed to be hot water and some rags. "Oh good you're awake naruto-kun" naruto sat up feeling refreshed "how long was i out" "3 days" naruto got out of the bed and started to dress "so fill me in on the last few days" "well after you defeated zabuza and the small army gato hired and you passed out the remainder of gato's mercenary force thought they would raid the village i quickly put a stop to that and while i was away sauske tried to take your and zabuza's swords anko saw to that" naruto looked around for is swords and hinata picked them up from from a small nightstand and handed them to him "after we dealt with the after shock force things settled down with everyone but sauske and sakura pitching in the bridge was finished 6 months ahead of schedule oh and we've been waiting for you till we raided gatos fortress" putting on his jacket naruto turned to hinata "why?" "zabuza wouldn't give up the location he said and i quote 'i made the deal i did with naruto and i will tell him and no one else no amount of the uchiha' bitching or the banshees howling will change that' " then he and haku left for hunting.

Naruto headed downstairs for breakfast. "Hey kid when do you want to head to gato's hideout the sooner the better we don't know how much of gato's forces are left" "i'll make some clones just take them i'm still not one hundred percent and i'll need to start training too" "by the way naruto your wings unlocked when you entered your shikai i sealed them for you so you could sleep come out back and we can start training".

* * *

 **1 week later**

Naruto had progressed nicely over the week of training he was able to partake in with hinata. Naruto could now use his wings while in taijutsu engagements and another interesting bit when naruto sent a pulse of chakra through his wings they turned metal and he was able to send his feathers as projectiles if he needed it. After naruto's clones and zabuza raided gatos mansion sauske threw a hissy it cause he didn't get anything". Now our heroes were leaving "by everyone" there wasn't anything else to say as naruto's team had days to say goodbye kakashi's team had not really been helping at all.

* * *

 **Konoha the team coming back**

The team had made good progress on their way back to the village. Arriving at the gate of the village kakashi flashed his pass and they were all lead to the hokage's office under heavy ANBU guard most people knew who zabuza was. Arriving at the hokage's office naruto took charge not even bothering to knock. "Ah naruto-kun how was your mission well i guess i'll find out in the report speaking of kakashi anko" the hokage gave a nod to go ahead with the report. After the report was over and the hokage satisfied "well zabuza i'm afraid i'll have to remand you into custody but all that will happen is a thorough look by a yamanaka and then you will be released but under ANBU watch for a time since haku was never a registered shinobi then she is fine. Now could everyone leave but naruto and hinata".

"Naruto i want you to listen and not ask questions. Okay your mother's name was kushina uzumaki she was the princess of the former nation whirlpool and also granddaughter to madara uchiha she was known as the red death of konoha and your father's name was minato namikaze the 4th hokage of konoha now since your mother was kushina uzumaki you gain the land of uzushio and we never found your mother's body" naruto had become beyond shocked at this point "my parents were konoha legend and what do you mean you never found my mother's body" "naruto you must understand your mother loved you beyond anything in this world when she became pregnant she glowed brighter than the sun she always talked about you she even once told me that being a mother had always been her fondest dream actually when her and your father met in the academy they hated each other" sarutobi grew a warm smile as remembered a happier time "i have some notes they left for you i haven't read them".sarutobi went over to the picture of the 4th and took down the picture revealing a small safe. The hokage handed naruto 3 scrolls naruto decided on the blue one first ' _my dearest naruto-kun my name is kushina uchiha uzumaki namikaze and i am your mother, right now kyomi-chan is attacking right now please don't be mad at her she is being controlled by someone claiming to be my grandfather madara uchiha. I have included my sword and instructions on the uzumaki bloodline and instructions for the most powerful seal forms ever called blood magic in here use them well and know that i love you. P.S: our clan's motto is use every ounce of your power and soul to protect the ones you love never stray from the path of the light and love all praise the ramen god (?)_ ' there was a small seal at the bottom.

Naruto opened the next scroll ' _naruto my son my name is minato namikaze and you are probably furious at me for sealing the kyuubi into you but i could not ask someone else to do something i would not do myself plus there were no other babies but that doesn't matter i have sealed all my sealing journals into this scroll plus some things i was working on but never finished maybe you can i love you son and the motto i came up with for our clan is money power beauty doesn't matter if you have no one to share it with always cherish those who you love and protect them i love you son P.S praise the god of pranks(?)_ '.

"What's the third scroll" "the deed to your mother's mansion in the clan district the forbidden scroll and your father's journals " "wouldn't the house be in total disrepair" "now the clan district is so far behind the front that it was spared any damage and your mother's place has self repair and self clean seals all over it so it should be as if she never left. "Well your mother was from the village hidden in the whirling tides and she came to us after it was destroyed to guarantee her entrance she brought us a small list of jutsu she could salvage and then we just kept adding to that same scroll till we now have the forbidden scroll since she brought it its yours i was just looking after it for you" at the end sarutobi had a devious smirk.

The hokage and his two charges arrived at the back of the clan district the lot at the very back. The gate was made of thick metal and connected to a 12 foot wall the real kicker was there was no keyhole no handles "what do i do how do i unlock it jiji" "the gate has a seal on it you need to put some of your blood on it the seal will automatically open for you after that and if hinata wants to be included then after you put your blood in naruto you say the command 'allow entrance' and then she adds her blood" naruto did just that and the gate opened.

What was revealed to them was pure beauty 2 small ponds with koi fish populating them,lush thick green grass covered the grass trees stood all around some small some big. The house itself was a large gothic style mansion with large towers and bay windows and all sorts of things. The house was surrounded with passion flowers and gazanias and all types of orchids and roses hung from pots all around the outside of the house.

When they entered the house hinata's breath was taken away. The floor was made of a light wood with dark circles. The room was large and hinata could see two doors to the left and right. In front of hinata was a wall with a picture of a man and woman the 4th hokage and what she guessed was kushina uzumaki flanking the picture were two staircases that curved inward "whats the floor made of" "the floor is made of bocote wood there are 48 rooms and baths it has a large kitchen and living room. Every room has its own bathroom and walk in closet".

They moved to what naruto assumed was the living room. The living room was large with 3 couches and 4 recliners all arranged around an 86 inch flat screen TV each with a table in between.


	4. exam

**sorry about the grammer on this one my spell check keeps kicking me out of the file when i try and use it so**

It has been 4 months since the mission to wave and dates naruto had taken out the hyuuga heiress and anko many times suffice to say anko was securely part of the harem. and team zero had done several more high level missions and training lots of training And the training naruto and hinata were put through the ringer naruto by anko and zabuza and hinata by anko and haku suffice to say there was many a day naruto and hinata were sore another thing that had happened was naruto was given his mother's sword and started to train with it. Now team zero with zabuza and haku were moving all these things into the uzumaki mansion anko because she was tired of people knowing where she lived and vandalizing her place hinata because she didn't like being around all the hate and tension her clan's home presented naruto for the same reason as anko and zabuza and haku because they were living with naruto.

" naruto the chunin exams are coming up in a week and i'm signing our team up and hokage sama put haku on our team" anko said after kami chan left gaining his attention

* * *

 **1 week later Latter**

After the week of training naruto and his team thought they were more than ready for the exams. Making their way to the exam building they unfortunately ran into team 7

"I never thought you would be here dobe you're much too weak to even give me a challenge" the uchiha said haughtily forgetting that every time the two has fought naruto wiped the floor with him

"Excuse me i would like to fight you" a voice said. When sauske and naruto turned around they saw a boy in a green form fitting bodysuit with orange leg warmers a bowl style haircut and caterpillars on his face

"Well of course you would want to fight the mighty uchiha" sauske said stepping forward with a superior smirk on his face

"Not you uchiha san i want to fight naruto uzumaki you are much to weak uchiha san" lee said (we all knew who it was) sasuke's superior smirk fell and was replaced by a look of rage

"Why would you want to fight that dobe he doesn't know anything and isn't even worthy to lick the shit off my boots" sauske said nearly shouting

"That is enough" a larger version of lee appeared and shouted

"Get to your classes" he said not sounding angry in the least. Doing what the jonin said the genin went to the designated classroom getting some words of encouragement from kakashi then heading inside

" you guys are too loud" a man with silver hair and a konoha headband said stepping forward

"Who are you" kiba asked looking critically at the boy

"Oh i'm kabuto yakushi i'm sorta a veteran of this exam i've taken this exam about 7 times so i have information on everyone" he said rubbing the back of his head

" you guys look new so i'll help you out i'll give you information on anyone you want" kabuto said pulling out a deck of blank cards

"Naruto uzumaki,hinata hyuga,gara no sabaku,fu mushiga,nii yugito," sauske said

"First off naruto uzumaki he has completed 12 C ranks 40 B ranks 60 A ranks and 87 S ranks his bingo book entry calls him the black reaper and god of slaughter he is an S ranked ninja his main weapon is three swords a ninjato and two katana's" kabuto putting naruto's card away and pulling out another one

"Hinata hyuga completed the same number of missions as naruto uzumaki there on the same team her bingo book entry call her the purpel queen she is an A rank ninja her main weapon is a bladed whip about 16 feet long" kabuto again put her card away and drew another

" now gaara no sabaku has completed 12 C ranks 16 B ranks and 10 A ranks and and he's come back from all of them without a scratch he doesn't yet have a bingo book name yet" he again put the card back and drew another one

"Fu mushiga no real missions as of yet a few C ranks it is reported that she has immense strength but the limits have not been tested" kabuto again pulled out another card

"Nii yugito an experienced genin she has gone on some B and A ranked missions but other than that nothing" kabuto said and with all questions answerd kabuto went off on his own taking to another group of about an hour and an incident with kabuto and some sound genin the procter finnally showed up in an eruption of smoke

"Sit down and shutup" the man dressed all in black his fellow proctores flanked it "im gonna cut the shit adn stop babying you kids you will be handed a paper face down dont turn it over until i say so your entire team has ten points if your caught cheating you lose a " all request's finished put his cards away and went to talk to another group of genin. After an hour and an altercation with some sound genin for kabuto the proctor's finally arrived in an eruption of smoke

"Okay magots shut up and sit down in your assigned seat" a scary looking man in a black trench coat

" you will have 2 hours to complete this test consisting of 9 questions the 10th will be given after the time. Your team will have 10 points if your caught cheating you will lose 1 point start" he said in a gruff tone then suddenly starting the test. Instantly everyone started their test. After about five minutes naruto was done and took out a book on advanced sealing when ibiki tried to say somthing naruto just held up his test showing he was done. "Okay it's time for the tenth question" everyome stoped and the test's were taken up "i need to warn you if you decide to take the tenth question and you get it wrong youll never be able to take the chunin exams again"he said with finality. Not detered at all naruto stood up and shouted to the class

" I WILL NEVER BACK DOWN" naruto said smirking when his desired affect was met who ever hadent already left started to agree with naruto

"Well then you all pass" ibiki said with a resigned sigh " what" the gening all screamed. Before ibiki could answer a smoke bomb went off and somthing broke throught the window. When the smoke cleard there was a sign that read 'the sexy and taken exam proctore anko mitarashi' then they looked over at naruto to see him feircly making out with a woman in a tan trench coat

"Training ground 44 5 minuts" the woman temporarily seperated so she could grab hinata and haku the went back to her erlier activites with naruto then stopping that she started to make out with the hyuuga heiriss then they all dissapeard in a flash of light. After the crowd thouroghly started to sweatdrop there wer mixed results to say the least

" how did he get such a hot babe and the hyuuga the new girl too" one unimportant konoha genin said the girls were a different story " he looked so handsome" one randome genin kunoichi said blushing thinking of naruto's hot body" from that day on naruto would be pluaged with the scourage known as fangirls. At training ground 44 anko hinata and haku were all making out each of the girls getting a clone. An ahem was heard but they all ignored it but the sound persisted again and again until

"CAN WE PLEAS GET STARTED" one genin screamed at the happy girls getting them to seperate from the naruto clones " fine my name is anko mitarashi i am the second exam proctore you will get either a heavan or earth scroll when you get into the forest you need to find the other killing is allowed now sign these forms goodby" anko said grabing naruto hinata and haku to continue there fun. Everyone just sweat droped. Leaving a verry happy anko with a heavan scroll. Heading to their assigned gate the team started to strategiez

"Okay i managed to grab some earth scrolls when we start the exam just shoot straight for the tower naruto said to hinata and haku in an almost inperceptible wisper. When the gate opend naruot hinata dn haku all dissapeard in blurs of speed. Naruto had estimated that they had made it about half way to the tower. everyone stoped for a quick bite to eat wile naruto and his clones patroled the perimiter.

it wasent even 2 minuts before the wind started to pick up into a hurricane force gale that blew them all away.

naruto was flung through the air and landed hard on a branch. getting up and drawing his sword naruto looked around for the assailant.

naruto heard a evil laughp and wirled around to find the kusa genin that naruto saw in passing

"so coming for our scroll" naruto said smirking mentaly ordering his clones to go take care of hinata and haku. naruto's eye's narrowed as he gauged the kusa genin's chakra levels ' _this guy almost has as much chakra as jiji_ ' naruto pushed chakra into his sword and slashed several times sending red lines of energy shot out at the kusa nine at very fast pace

"oooh whats this i dont think ive seen anything like this before it will be good to have" the kusa nine shot forward dodging all the slashes ' _these slashes are probably from the kyuubi and one gogo fuin will cut all his power off_ ' the kusa nin centerd chakra around his fingers and slammed his fingers into naruto's stomach. naruot was almost knocked unconcious by the pain of the blow then the spining heel kick to the temple didnt help so he finaly went into the sweet land of uncouncious ness.

naruto woke up in a sewer

"hmm qeuss kyomi chan has somthing to say to me" naruto walked down the hall to kyomi's cage

" **hey naruto kun i noticed somthing off about that kusa nine your facing she's got some kind of seal on her send out a burst of my chakra to destroy it** " kyomi said the thre him out of the seal.

naruto opend his eyes to find that almost no time had passed. naruto got up and sped twords the kusa nine and when he got there he sent a quick blast of kyomi's chakra at him. as soon as the chakra hit the kusa nine he started to convuls in pain his form flickerd. the kusa nine finnaly stoped screaming and convulsing his form setteld well i should say her form setteld.


	5. suprise

" **So i was looking over some of the previous chapters and i saw some errors i will replace all the chapters with the revised versions to those of you who are interested"**

Naruto looked down at the former guy. She was pale deathly pale had long luscious silky black hair with honey yellow eyes she had GG cup tits with a nice large was wearing a loose black shirt and skin tight purple pants confusing feelings coursed through naruto compassion concern .

' **Hey naruto-kun i was able to form a link so we don't have to go all the way into the seal to speak also i was able to get a read on that seal that was on this girl it was a mind enhancement alteration slave mixture with a permanent transformation function the other seal was more to do with the mind it locks certain parts of the mind away while enhancing parts of the mind to a psychotic point** ' kiyomi said looking at a copy of the seal

'Why weren't you able to make a connection before' naruto said generally curious ' **well the first time we talked kami-chan was there and even though she doesn't want it too her power blocks my demonic powers and since you never visited me again i couldn't make the connection and when you have a chance i have a proposal** ' naruto heard a moan and noticed that the girl was waking up.

Naruto walked up to the girl and slightly lifted her head up and put her head in his lap "hey who are you" naruto said with concern in his eyes "m my name is occine but you probably know me as orochimaru" the woman said not looking naruto in the eye

"Tell me what happend your obviously a woman and i was taught that orochimaru was a man" naruto said always the trusting and caring one " it's a long one but okay, it all started when me jiraiya and tsunade had just been given the title of sannin and i was called to the council chambers and when i went i was knocked unconscious and when i woke up i was strapped to a table with a whole bunch of seals drawn all over me then that bastard danzo came in and activated the seals i was in so much pain then i was let go then i was in a haze i did so many terrible things to so many people" occine began to cry

' **Naruto kun i don't detect any lie i think you should believe her** ' kiyomi said with a silent tear 'thanks kyuubi chan i think i have an idea if i bring this to jiji we can help her' naruto said a plan forming in his mind

"Occin i have a plan but i would need you to trust me allot" naruto said" "naruto i already do trust you that's why i spent all that time influencing the seal to find you so tell me your plan" she said placing all her trust in naruto "my plan is to bring you to jiji and have you tell him your story we can have inoichi yamanaka check your mind to confirm your story" naruto said " that could work but how would you get me to sarutobi sensei they wouldn't let me even 500 feet anywhere near him" occine said liking the plan with improvement

' **Naruto i have an idea i can turn her into an animal as i am the purist animal biju and with me being a demon i have a limited power over transformation so i can do that** " kiyomi said from the seal 'okay let's do it' naruto thought in his mind

"Hey ochin chan kyuubi can turn you into some kind of animal so i can sneak you into jiji's office naruto said the snake like woman's head still in his lap "okay naruto kun can i get a white snake please" she said getting up so she was standing.

Red chakra seeped out of naruto's stomach and enveloped vaccine covering her so her form could not be seen. When the red chakra disappeared there was a white snake in occine's place. The snake slithered up naruto's sleev

"Naruto are you sure about this he could be deceiving you orochimaru is supposed to be a really slippery person" hinata said trying to look out for her long time love interest and his damnable giving and trusting personality that she fell for "don't worry hinata chan if she's lying ill kill her".

The group had made it to the tower in record time and requested to see the hokage who was taking up temporary residence in the top of the tower so now we find the team standing in the hokage's temporary office "old man i need you to have the ANBU leave the room and engage the privacy seals" naruto said a dead serious expression on his face.

The hokage did as naruto asked and was about to inquire what this was all about when a white snake emerged from his sleeve so intrigued the hokage watched as it made its way to the center of the room and was then enveloped in red chakra.

The vile red chakra formed into the shape of a woman and when the chakra was apparently done there was a shock wave and 6 pops before a man with long black hair was revealed the hokage recognized the man and was instantly on guard.

"Naruto what is this" the hokage was up on his guard in front of him was orochimaru his former student now enemy was standing right in front of him and somehow had coerced his pseudo grandson into sneaking him in here "wait jiji don't worry there's something you need to know" naruto said stepping in between the two.

Orochimaru did several handsigns and when he was done a white mist was spewed from his mouth and enveloped his form "sarutobi sensei this is a lie detector jutsu when the mist is white that is truth and red is when someone is lying" orochimaru explained and then started to tell his story.

By the time orochimaru had finished his story the mist remaining white the whole time the atmosphere in the room was calm relaxed and shocked "orochima- sorry occine if i'm following this right then why are you in control now i thought the council had you under seals" sarutobi said poking at the holes he found in ochin's story "when i fought naruto and he released that condensed burst of the kyuubi's chakra it destroyed the seals binding me" she said now in her female form.

After the meeting ended everything had been decided due to a small role by kyubi orochimaru was now operating like he was still under the seals but now in full control and locked in her male form with only naruto and sarutobi could release it so now orochimaru was going back with all the invasion plans divulged and counters concocted.

Naruto had been sent to find anko who occin had reported being left unconscious in the woods somewhere when they fought. Naruto was an hour into his search and heard a girl crying and roaring like a bear. Naruto emerged in a small clearing to see a girl cowering against a tree with a huge bear standing in front of her. Naruto took out benihime and cut the bear to pieces.

The girl kept crying and to naruto it seemed it wasn't about the bear "what are you crying about" "my best friends tayuya and guren they were taken as orochimaru's sama's bodyguards and that's a death sentence just waiting to happen all we wanted was a peaceful life" "okay here's what we're going to do i'm taking you into leaf custody and you're going to tell us all about orochimaru's plans then i'll do my best to get your friends back ok now let's get you back to the tower".

Now team 0 was waiting for the first match to start which was neji Vs hinata, the match was just starting with neji giving some speech about how hinata was still weak and would lose because it was fated.

Neji rushed forward and hitting all of hinata's tenketsu without her even trying to put up a defense "huh you knew you were fated to lose so you accepted it" neji said with a smug grin on his face that is until hinata's broken and bleeding form wavered blurring and twisting like a mirage until she was gone, a mist suddenly rolled across the field thickening until all you could see is white "aw neji chan did you really think it would be that easy you're going to have to work for this" the mist became even thicker enveloping the battlefield.

The last of the mist enclosed the two combatants then the real fighting started something let out a sharp crack and red flashes could be seen all over with blue flashes mixed in between along with neji's screams of pain.

When the smoke cleared the battlefield was in ruins large deep gashes scared the ground with craters interspersed in between the walls had deep marks in them and neji was barely standing his clothes ripped and soaked in blood with hinata in the same spot she was supposedly killed in casually eating a cinnamon bun "winner hinata hyu-" "proctor i forfeit" the proctor looked stunned but since hinata forfeited he called neji the winner.

A short intermission was called so jonin earth users could repair the field and during this time naruto went over to the other viewing platform to talk to gaara of the sand "hey gaara if you don't kill or permanently harm any of your opponents that are from any of the villages i will fix your seal so you can sleep " naruto said "and why shouldn't i just force you to fix the seal right now" gaara took a menacing step forward "because you may be first but im ninth" naruto took a step forward as well.

The tension in the room was staggering some of the weaker opponents actually fainted from the intense KI that was emanating from the two jinchuriki's though that last part was unknown to all but the other jinchuriki.

Sarutobi cleared his throat causing the two jinchuriki to stop putting out KI like it was poisonous "we will now begin the next fight rock lee vs gaara of the sand".

Naruto kept walking around murmuring to this or that person and when he was done he had talked to almost half the contestants.

When naruto looked back to the fight lee was looking bad he was dripping sweat and looked like he couldn't move which was bad as a tendril of sand was wrapping around his leg then threw him gently against a wall so he was knocked unconscious.

"Our deal stands uzumaki" gaara said walking back to the stands after putting lee on the stretcher with his sand.

The fights continued and naruto stepped out giving a quick word to lee and when naruto came back shino used his bugs to blow up his opponent zaku's arms.

Naruto again went up to the konoha stands to talk to shino and when he turned around sauske and his opponent were in the air but not for long as sauske sent his opponent crashing to the ground with a kick to the mid section.

The next fight was ino vs sakura and it was expected to be more of a joke than a fight.

The two contestants started to feel each other out "come on ino pig you know you can't beat me just give up and cede the rights to sauske kun's heart to me as they should rightfully be" sakura said too busy to notice the 4 kuni heading straight for her sadly sakura had just enough time to throw herself out of the way "you can have him forehead i've realized that no man will just save me you need to be able to stand on your own" ino said she sounded sincere but what she did next really drove everything home for the audience "my name is ino yamanaka and i swear to always stand on my own strength and to never rely on somebody to come and save me and if my strength should ever fail i will ask for help" ino took a kunai and cut across her palm.

These proceedings were met with reverent silence well that is until that dumb cunt we call sakura decided to open her baboon mouth "oh please ino pig we all know that you only did that to make me think the path was clear for sauske kun's heart admit it you're only trying to trick me so you can steal sauske kun away from me" ino went visibly red and rushed forward ducking under sakura's sloppy punch and delivering her own right hook to sakura's jaw then a 1,2 combo to the face then a spin kick to the jaw sending sakura flying into a wall knocking her out.

Ino was of course declared the winner and after a few words from the medics then naruto headed up to the viewing platforms for the next match to start which was tenten against temari from suna "ready to eat dirt panda girl" temari floated down to the arena with a devilish smirk on her face (canon up to the last part) tenten was falling through the air after a bad defeat using her limited frame of movement tenten thought she was gonna land on the suna girls fan but instead caught in a pair of arms "you okay panda girl" tenten looked up to find her opponent temari smirking down at her "i'll be fine" tenten shared the smirk of her competitors.

After a few quick words with both contestants naruto went back up to the stands to await the next fight which happened to be his own.

Naruto was to face kiba "look naruto i know i haven't been the best person and haven't really respected your decisions but that is behind me now i wish you the best of luck and hope that we can be freinds in time" kiba sounded really sincere "i do as well kiba".

When the match was started kiba launched himself at naruto swiping with his claw but naruto predicted this and jumped out of the way, taking out a scroll naruto opened it and released a ton of water then making several handsigns and creating a clone shouted out the name of their jutsu " **water style tsunami** " a huge wave of water formed in front of naruto and the clone shouted out his jutsu " **lightning style magnetic field** " the water arced with lighting and with a hand motion the wave was sent crashing towards kiba and thinking fast on his feet kiba went into his signature jutsu and rushed towards the wave and at the last second he pulled up into the air avoiding the wave but naruto was waiting behind the wave and clocked kiba in the face sending kiba sprawling then put a kunai up against his throat.

"Concede kiba i have you dead to rights" naruto pressed the kunai just enough to draw blood "oh is that right" kiba had a smirk on his face that concerned naruto and those feelings were proven true when naruto was sent flying from a white drill shaped object that when it stopped spinning was akamaru who spent naruto across the field making a crater in the wall.

Getting up at the same time kiba did naruto made 2 hand signs and shouted out" **great smoke explosion** " " **clone circus** " immediately followed with a wave of naruto clones all rushing kiba and akamaru. Kiba found out the hard way that the clones were all different elements. Kiba finally destroyed the last of the clones but was unprepared for the sword pointed at his throat "proctor i forfeit" kiba was forced to admit because he saw two clones holding akamaru.

All the winning contestants were down in the battle arena and had drawn numbers "the matches are as such neji hyuuga vs naruto uzumaki, sauske uchiha vs gaara of the sand-" the rest was drowned out by kyomitsu voice in naruto's head ' **naruto i want you to train in using my chakra when you can it's very useful since kami chan dismantled the seal holding me** ' ' _what do you mean the seal was dismantled_ ' ' **kami chan didn't think it was prudent for my power to be restricted when i had decided to work with you instead of against you so she got rid of the seal but she left some remnants so if people ever decided to check you'd still have the seal on your stomach** ' ' _so in theory you could be released from the seal_ ' ' **yes but we'll talk about that later** ' "you have two months the exits are to your right dismissed".

"I have gathered you all here to train for the chunin exams any questions" "yeah why the hell would you train people not from your village" yugito retorted "well it's really simple there is a secret group collecting the biju housed inside of us the process they use to extract said biju would kill us i am training you to hope that you have a better fighting chance" "wait your a jinchuriki why did you never tell us" "kiba all my life people have tried to kill me just because i was the jinchuriki of the kyuubi no kitsune trust is a hard thing to come by with me now let's get training" naruto finished with a devilish smirk.

* * *

 **With hinata 2 hours later**

Hinata was sitting in a coffee shop waiting for anko who had called her to meet. Feeling someone behind her hinata commented "ready to give me your answer" "yes after much soul searching and analysing my feelings i have decided yes i can grow to love him but i won't sleep with him right off the bat" "nor does he or i expect you too we are not looking for some cheap fling relationship i am looking for women who love him that's why i picked you i saw the spark of something more than carnal attraction in your eyes".

* * *

 **Unknown location**

The elder danzo sat at his desk as one of his ROOT gave a report on the uzumaki boy "it appears the uzumaki boy is quite close with the hyuuga heiress our asset in the hyuuga clan reports no prior knowledge plus the fact that our surveillance of the boy showed no sign of any feelings between the uzumaki boy and the hyuuga heiress" the pseudo ANDU said in a droning monotone "lets test this i want you to take 2 squads observe and take the heiress at the most opportune moment dismissed".


	6. chunin exams final

**Guys if any of you are good with battle scenes and grammar like periods and commas and stuff i really need a beta i would of course offer full credit and mention as well as some creative control i really am new at this so i would need someone who can walk me through the steps help if you can guys thanks.**

 **Okay i will admit that i was getting tired writing the chunin exams so that's why the ending sucks and i felt that the chapter was taking too long.**

 **On another note i will be taking a short break from ROD as i have several fic ideas that are floating around in my head that i am really excited about so i will focus more on them for awhile.**

"Human talking" 'human thinking'

" **Devil, Demonic,jinchuriki in cloak, and mutated being talking" 'Devil, Demonic,jinchuriki in cloak, and mutated being thinking'**

" _Angelic, person using angelic chakra talking_ " ' _angelic,person using angelic chakra thinking_ '

" _ **Something from the shinigami realm talking**_ " ' _ **something from the shinigami realm thinking**_ '

 **Chunin exams taking off the seal anko's date training with jiraiya invasion**

The two months the contestants had been given was up. Well not exactly (just a few filler paragraphs) they still had a few days till the day itself and ino was taking that time for some girl time as she called it gathering tenten sakura hinata and herself for a day of shopping and fun (okay the reason i'm doing this is i thought that the outfit that i described hinata in didn't really do what i wanted when i was thinking about her personality in this fic than what i was trying to and i can't really just say oh she is just suddenly in this new outfit so yeah). Hinata found herself in a ninja clothing supply store which ino described as cute and functional so there they were. Hinata was looking through one of the racks and saw something she might like. It was a corset in red with black siding the tie was in the back. The design on the piece was a large whirlpool in the background and skulls on top of that stitched in burnished orange on the front panels and gold on the side hinata tried it on it pressed her breasts up considerably but still gave coverage there was strips of cloth that came from the top of the corset covering her shoulders and forming a type of collar around her throat.

"Can you tell me what this is made of" "yes of course let me see a coton iron mix with a triple tri weave stitch with self repair comfort and temperature adjustment seals" "can you make some alterations" "of course what do you need" "well that's the thing i don't really know you see i want some discreet carry and i have a bladed whip and a small tanto and i'm thinking about some daggers" "i think i can help you for your wip we can make a slit with some seals will make it look like it's not there the wip will wrap around your midsection are you right or left handed" "right" "well the tanto hmm i think we can do something similar and i think you should just wear your daggers at your hips" "how long should the alterations take" "2 or 3 hours" "okay how much will it run me" "about $120" "wow that's cheap can you make something else for me" "sure what do you need".

After hinata was done with the cashier girl (what would you call her seamstress i don't really know) she went to find some pants and new shoes. "Hey hinata chan ready to go" ino yelled"yeah where are we going now" "we're just gonna go get something to eat and some coffee god i've needed this for so long i mean surrounded by guys all the time it's exhausting".

The entire group had moved to a coffee shop and all placed their orders. "Hey ino why didn't you get anything you didn't even order coffee" "well i'm on a diet" "ino were ninja any fat we do gain would just be worked off during training so why stay on a diet" hinata spoke up "well i don't want to be fat" ino replied "ino no offense but right now you look anorexic and if you are doing this for a boy trust me he doesn't want a girl who looks like she just spent 12 months in solitary with only scraps of bread" tenten added her opinion "but sauske kun doesn't like fat girls" sakura added her useless opinion "yeah i really like sauske i want to look good for him" ino sounded embarrassed "ino when has sauske shown even a passing interest in you when has he ever even once acknowledged your presence in any fashion other than by saying 'go away' or 'stupid fangirl' face it he isn't interested in girls only revenge" hinata placed a comforting hand on ino's shoulder as she realized hinata was right "you're so stupid hinata if we don't diet then sauske kun won't notice us" sakura again opened her fucking mouth "no she's right sauske has never not even once noticed us in a positive way we've only been an annoyance to him but oh god i'm so late on my training i might as well drop out of the ninja corps" ino was heartbroken "no ino you don't have to drop out me and naruto will help you just come to this address after the chunin exams and whatever you do don't touch the gate stay away from it" "oh come on hinata naruto's apartment doesn't have a gate you're just lying that's what demons and demon whores do" sakura received only silence from hinata "that was uncalled for sakura hinata has not sold her body to anyone you as well as i know that" tenten looked angry at sakura "she's obviously a whore she fucking that demon and the only person that could ever be capable of loving that monster is a whore my sauske kun is so much better than " "what about your little one inch finch (i think that's original i might have to check) pleas naruto could beat him so easily" "really you think the dead last could beat the rookie of the year" "sakura their just titles which mean nothing outside of the classroom but i guess i can put it in terms you can understand naruto-kun beat zabuza an A rank nukenin, the demon brothers trained by zabuza C rank nukenin, and a small army of about 200 sauske couldn't even handle the demon brothers so who is stronger the one who handles countless opponents and wins or the one who gets knocked out on their first real mission" hinata was met with silence.

Hinata left after assuring a downtrodden ino that things would get better.

* * *

 **A few days later chunin exams**

It was the day of the chunin exams. All the kage had shown up kumo, iwa, mist,sand. "Ladies and gentlemen the chunin exams will now start with the first match naruto uzumaki vs neji hyuga will the two combatants pleas make their way down to the arena". Naruto and neji made their way to the arena the fight began in earnest. Neji leapt back and started into his little bitch monologue "it is hopeless you can not defeat me i am fated to w-" neji was cut off by naruto's boot in his face "can we stop talking so i can kick your ass" "very well if you're that eager for your destruction" naruto drew benihime " **great smoke explosion** " an explosion of smoke far greater than the one used against kiba erupted "that trick won't work on me **byakugan** " neji saw an army in front of him hidden by the smoke each had another color aura around it "your clone circus jutsu doesn't work on me uzumaki i can see each clones elemental type" the clones charged neji but were no match for neji's taijutsu.

Naruto sheathed his swords and made several hand signs " **gaea's rebellion** " a line of spikes erupted from the ground heading towards neji who for once in this battle felt fear which was quickly overshadowed with confidence as he remembered his rotation. " **Rotation** " neji went into a hurried rotation therefore missing the smirk on naruto's face

* * *

 **Kage box**

"That genin uzumaki is quite impressive hiruzen" the raikage commented "in truth he's really not a genin i gave him jonin rank after some truths were revealed to me and just put him on a team so the council wouldn't go into a rampage over it" "uzumaki wasn't that the last name of the fourth hokage's wife" the tsuchikage asked "no i don't believe it was" "don't act stupid with me hiruzen it wasn't a question but a fact he is the 4th hokage's son and i know it" "onoki old friend make one move against naruto and i will raze your pathetic village to the ground" "don't worry about it sarutobi i hold no ill will towards the child or his father and neither do my people oh sure we were angry for a time but we got over it war is war and what happens in war stays in war".

The hokage turned to the mizukage a rather attractive woman by the name of mei "mizukage dono i would like to welcome you to the position of kage" "why thank you hokage dono i will not lie it is quite tiring what with all the paperwork and bureaucracy at times but overall i like my new role" mei made her address in a seductive yet formal tone.

"Hokage dono that hyuga genin isn't doing very well" indeed he was not neji was currently being slapped around by naruto quite literally.

"Kazekage dono your very silent are you well" "oh yes quite im just very engrossed in this match" "yes it is quite a good match"

* * *

 **Back to the match**

Naruto had finished beating the fuck out of neji and now had him by sword point "how i was fated to win" "who told you neji if no one told you and even if you trusted them how could you possibly think you know what fate has planned and any ways no one's fate is set in stone nothing is definitive now conceed" neji noded cementing his defeat.

"Winner naruto uzumaki there will be a 10 minute intermission and then the next match sauske uchiha vs gaara of the desert will begin". After the intermission gaara made his way down to the arena but sauske didn't show "will sauske uchiha please come down to the arena" when no one made any move to do as directed the proctor body flickered up to the kage box "what do we do hokage sama" "disqualify the boy and give naruto the match but do the others first so he can recover" "hokage sama i beg you to re consider most of the spectators came to see the uchiha if you disappoint them they will not do business with you" "if that impudent boy doesn't bother to show up expecting special treatment then he doesn't deserve to be chunin".

" sauske uchiha has been disqualified the match is moved to the end of the exams and will be fought by naruto uzumaki the next match temari sabuke VS shikamaru nara begin".

Temari sent a blast of wind shikamaru's way but the boy dodged it "your gonna have to do better than that temari you should know me by now **stitching shadow spikes** " spikes made of earth rushed towards temari. Temari slammed her fan into the ground so that a few inches were buried in the ground causing an earth wall to rise from the ground blocking the spikes advance.

Shikamaru smirked and the shadows cast by the earth spikes and the wall converged on temari who desperately jumped back to avoid them " **fireball jutsu** " 2 fireballs shot out of the shadows currently pursuing temari who blew them away with a gust of wind "my turn" temari sent out 4 bursts of wind which moved like they had a mind of their own forming a pseudo cage around shikamaru " **wind palace** " the wind imploded kicking up enough dirt to completely cover shikamaru.

When the dirt cleared there was an earth dome. "Temari as much as i hate to admit it this is pointless we both know how this will go i attack you counter you attack i counter" "your right temari" "yeah i guess you're right" both in unison's (proctor we forfeit).

The match was called and some of the less anticipated matches started like yugito nii vs random taki genin. When all the unimportant matches were done it was time for the last match naruto vs gaara.

The air was tense as the two combatants stood apart from each other. The air was filled with leaves indicating a leaf body flicker. Kakashi and sauske appeared back to back. "Am i late" sasuke's voice was filled with arrogance "yes and the hokage gave your match to naruto uzumaki i'm actually gonna need you guys to leave so we can start the match" "well naruto will just give the match back to sauske like it was meant to be" "no" Naruto's voice was filled with indignation "GENIN uzumaki you WILL be giving sauske your match" naruto didn't answer well not in words but in action booting kakashi in the face and punching sauske in the throat.

The match started in earnest with gaara shooting several sand bullets at naruto who just cut through sent some fireballs at gaara whose sand just blocked them. Naruto jumped back when spikes of gaara's sand tried to skewer him. Naruto quickly came up with a plan to beat gaara. Naruto sent out several bursts of water and as predicted gaara's sand blocked them but the sand became sluggish. Rushing forward naruto was about to impale gaara but at that moment the kage box exploded.

* * *

 **Kage box**

The kazekage was revealed to be orochimaru and all the kages were now on the roof of the kage box with orochimaru's bodyguards making a strange purple barrier. "So my traitorous student returns" "i've come to destroy the leaf sensei and there's nothing you can do to stop it i have the combined forces of both suna and oto at my command not to mention the shukaku jinchuuriki konoha will be razed to the ground" "i have bad news my wayward student we knew about your invasion even before you finalized the plans for it" orochimaru's face twisted into rage when an explosion sounded off from one of the clearings were oto nin were supposed to be summoning snakes.

* * *

 **South gate**

A large force of oto and suna ninja just got south gate open and were met with zabuza and haku "hello scum" zabuza's grin was bloodthirsty grin "please return to your home i don't wish to kill you" haku announced then the combined forces glanced at each other and then just charged.

* * *

 **North gate**

A similar situation was happening at northgate only with a blood thirst anko and a grim ibiki

* * *

 **With naruto**

Naruto stood surrounded by sand and sound nin "oh finally i was wondering when this was gonna start but i'm afraid i don't have time to play as i have to go help jiji so i'll deal with you quick" "what are you talking about kid we're gonna beat the fuck out of you" the apparent sound jonin charged naruto with a smirky grin well till a glowing blue spectral sword pierced his chest and then hinata appeared stabbing him for real in the chest with her tanto "go i'll take care of these chumps".

* * *

 **With the kage**

Orochimaru had done the unthinkable he had used Edo tensei to resurrect 8 people and they now stood in front of the horrified hokage (from left to right): hashirama senju the first hokage, tobirama senju the second hokage, minato namikaze the 4th hokage who was decomposing for some reason, kushina uzumaki,toka senju, mito uzumaki,mikoto uchiha (i looked through the previous chapters and couldn't see anything about me sparing mikoto but if i'm wrong tell me and i'll take this out), and finally a strange woman with pure white hair.

Naruto with his wings out was speeding towards the barrier that separated him from the hokage where a tense situation had developed see the current kage and the old kage were in the middle of a tense standoff. Naruto sent several blasts of benihimes chakra blasts causing a small rift to form which naruto flew through with one of hinata's chakra swords clutched in his hand.

Naruto landed right next to the third and a moment later and a purple flash hinata appeared next to our favorite blond. "Orochimaru you bastard you would dare to bring back these resting souls with that foul jutsu" naruto sounded angry "sarutobi you've grown so old" "yes tobirama sensei i have it's been awhile since you were back" the hokage was sad at seeing his two predecessors used in such a way.

Naruto stepped forward to meet his parents for the first time "mom dad it's so nice to see you" "sochi you've grown so much it makes me so happy" "son it's so nice to se-" minato was cut off by naruto clocking him in the face hard "guess i deserved that" minato rubbed the back of his head in a naruto like fashion "mom dad i'd like you to meet my fiance hinata hyuuga" hinata stepped forward "oh she's lovely naruto i ho-" kushina was cut off by orochimaru "enough with the pleasantries it's time to die you worms" everyone who was resurrected with the edo tensei shot forward and the other group doing the same (here's whos fighting who the first and second A the raikage. Minato hinata. Mito and kushina onoki. Toka senju mei. Mikoto sarutobi )

* * *

 **First fight: A vs 1st and second hokages**

A charged the first hokage his lightning armor at full blast causing him to be ten times faster than should be possible for a human, ramming a right hook into the 1sts houth with a cry of " **Lariat** ",the 1st hokage's head flew back. The second hokage jumped over his brother and sent a punch at A's head, the raikage moved his head enough to avoid the punch but was unprepared for the hook of water to send him into a front flip. The shodaime sent thick tendrils of wood to ensnare the raikage but A dodged them by rolling to the side ' _i can't fight them both if i remember my konoha history right these two are brothers and some of the best tag teamers their attacks would compliment each other_ ' A was trying to think of a plan while trying to stay alive from the two brothers pounding him hard (no innuendo). Finally the raikage got it.

Ay pushed himself up and made several hand signs " **lightning stream** " a bolt of lightning shot towards tobirama who dodged, Ay fired off his jutsu several more times before hitting hashirama then quickly made more handsigns " **secret kumogakure art: conjunction of the lightning gods** " the electricity that was coursing through the first hokage split into two lines that formed into two huge beings that slammed violently into the 1st hokage completely atomizing his resurrected body.

Ay was violently panting that jutsu took a lot out of him it was a secret jutsu for a reason. The second seeing the 'death' of his brother decided to bring out the big guns. " **Apocalyptic wave** " a brobdingnagian sized wave converged on the fourth raikage who noticeably paled as the behemoth of a wave converged on him he put up a token defence " **earth dome** " a dome of earth rose around the raikage but was destroyed by the force of it sending the raikage rolling across the ground.

' _That jutsu took a lot out of me and i still have another brother to go. I need something powerful but low on chakra_ ' He was furiously dodging the water sharks the second hokage was sending at him. The raikage did several handsigns and shot out several lightning streams and when they hit using the same secret art as the first.

* * *

 **Hinata V minato namikaze**

Hinata faced the 4th hokage who had been given only 4 of his special kunai. Around hinata's neck was a tattoo the konoha symbol on the back of her neck with two lightning bolts coming out of it wrapping around her neck pointing at the uzumaki symbol.

The 4th threw one of his kunai at hinata then flashed towards it ending up right in front of hinata who sent him flying with a devastating right hook, the 4th was sent rolling violently across the ground

* * *

 **In the side lines**

Hiruzen observed the fight between the hyuuga princess and the 4th hokage.' _release mental control_ ' ' _sarutobi sensei i'm so sorry for this_ ' occins voice sounded genuinely regretful and you can hear the spikes of pain her actions caused herself ' _it's okay my dear student at least we had advanced notice i want you to release your voice control on naruto's parents it'll be good for him_ ' ' _okay sensei and tell naruto kun that i want to give him the kusanagi i can't trust what my controled self will use it for_ '.

* * *

 **Back to the fight**

" **You're a hyuuga** " "yes" minato flashed towards hinata sending a kunai at her but she jumped away

" **You are kimonos child yes** " "correct" hinata pulled her whip free and slashed of minato's arm with the blade attached to the end " **i have something very important to tell you your mother is alive, you see what happened was that your mother discovered a plot inside the hyuuga clan council to mold your father into the perfect figurehead your mother found out and told your father they confronted the council and they were both captured and placed under crude seals making them pawns** " hinata was sent sprawling from a backhanded punch from the 4th " **due to her pregnancy with you the seal was weakened when your sister came around she broke free and the council poisoned her we took her to tsunade the sannin and she was able to live but in a coma like state my wife placed her under a barrier that prevented the flow of time and reversed it till your mother was in her 20's again** ".

The fight continued absentmindedly until hinata was able to come to terms "thank you for sharing this with me now shall we kick it up a notch" hinata gained a bloodthirsty grin " **you have no choice child** " purple chakra exploded from hinata a tail with a fleshy heart shaped barb sprouted from just above her plentiful ass.

Leathery bat like wings sprouted from her back. Hinata's eyes glowed with a pink lite her breast swelled and her hair gained an ethereal shine." **executive order** " a wall of hinata's chakra swords formed behind her shooting forward as they formed littering the battlefield and impaling the kage.

Hinata flashed around hitting the former kage with her bladed whip and tanto causing minor wounds.

There was a blast of white light and a vaguely female figure was slowly revealed.


	7. note of updating

hey guys i know your probably mad at me for not updating for awile but things have been crazy i got a new job and the houres are killer everyday but monday but allot of ideas just poped in my head so give me many months and ill give you a massive update to ROD and demon queen


	8. NOT A CHAPTER PLEAS READ

**okay i have been reading my reviews from previous fanfiction i have written and i feel that you guys are right i have some serious problems in my writing and i am willing to re wright ALL the fanfiction i have written so far this would mean a stop on all current fanfiction up dates but i am willing to keep writing chapters wile revising everything else this would be a mass update when i am done i have made a poll on my profile**


End file.
